Field of The Invention
This invention is concerned with paper for security documents, and more particularly to those documents which are subject to considerable amounts of handling such as banknotes and driver's licenses.
It is important that security documents, e.g., banknotes and drivers' licenses, be durable; in other words, resistant to tearing, fold damage and soiling. Moisture and chemicals absorbed by such security documents during handling can lead to physical degradation. It is desirable that the substrate for such security documents be resistant to absorption. And it is, of course, a prime requirement for such security documents that the print which is applied to the substrate should adhere well, especially under severe conditions involving mechanical abrasion or accidental laundering.